A Mermaid's Life for We
by OriginalMeritter
Summary: It's been three months since Lauran was turned into a mermaid and she's got everything down to a science. Everything was great, until her family moved. Now not only does she have to worry about her secret, she has to worry about her brothers and to make matters even worst she's moved next door to not only one mermaid, but three. Can she deal with all this and more? Find out in MLFW
1. Chapter 1

When Dad first brought up moving, I was happy. I thought would change schools; thought I'd get new friends; thought Mom and Dad might possibly get a new car and Elijah and I (in one year for me anyway) would get the old car. What Dad had failed to tell me was that I would still go to the school that I have been going to since grade 7; I would still see the same people, and no car for Elijah and I. The only perk about this move was that I got a bigger room and the beach was a 5 second walk instead of a 5 minute one, which comes in handy when you are a mermaid.

How I became a mermaid is a long story but finding out that I was a mermaid is a funny one. I turned on the shower and was testing the water with my hand. Ten seconds later I fell to the ground with a tail, now every time I touch water ten seconds later I grow a tail.

"We're here." Mom happily chirped. I can't believe they made such a big deal about this. We moved like ten minutes away from our old house. My little sister, Tina, was crying about this 'drastic' change. She was moving to a new school, unlike Elijah, my older brother, and I.

"Can't we go back?" She complained.

"At least we have a pool and the beach," Elijah tried brightening her mood, it didn't work.

"Tina, honey, it's a bigger house. Meaning you get your own room." She seemed to perk up at that thought. We used to share a room, neither of us enjoyed it much.

"Now I'm listening," She went into to the house. Mom followed her.

That left Dad, Elijah, and me. Elijah and I were two years apart, meaning this was his last year home before he went off to college. I don't see why we moved know when Mom and Dad have to worry about putting him in college, college isn't cheap. "Lauran don't just stand there help me unpack these boxes,"

"Fine. But I can only help for so long. It's that time of the month—"

"Ew!" Elijah screamed.

I chuckled at him. "—and I'm locking myself in my room."

He rolled his eyes, probably thinking I was kidding; I wasn't. Since I became a mermaid, the full moon started affecting me in weird ways. I wish I could tell you how but I never remember what happens, all I know is that I need to avoid the full moon at all costs. So I draw my curtains and lock myself in my room. My family finds it weird but I told them I did it because my body was changing in weird ways no one could understand. That got them of my back.

"Are you going to help me, or just stand there?" Elijah rudely asked me.

Elijah and I used to be really close, but we've been distant lately. We were both on the swim team at school, he on varsity, and I on JV. When I suddenly grew a tail every time I touch water, it became hard to be the captain of the JV swim team. I quit.

Elijah thought I was quitting because I couldn't get on varsity. I tried calmly explain to him that wasn't the case, then I tried irrational yelling; neither worked. I eventually gave up and let him think whatever. One good thing came out of it though, Tina and I did get closer; with my afternoons free I was able to hang out with her more and take her places.

"They're your boxes you pick them up," I responded just as rudely. I felt bad, he did have a lot of stuff. I picked up one box, but just one!

Being the oldest, Elijah gets the biggest room. I was mad about it at first but I realized that our rooms were the exact same size; he just gets a bathroom in his. I was completely okay with sharing a bathroom with Tina. My room was better than his anyway because I had a window seat.

I dropped off Elijah's box then went to my own room. As of right now my room was basically bare except for a mattress and unlike my siblings that wasn't a problem for me. All I needed was a book and a blanket and I was good but it was going to suck getting ready in the morning without a mirror in my room, thankfully the moving van was coming tomorrow.

I got comfortable on the mattress and settled in my book, though I was falling in and out of sleep, no matter how _The Lost Hero_ was. I was getting pretty tired, it was only five. There were still a couple hours before dinner.

My phone alerted me that it was about to die and that I had a new text message. I looked to see who texted me.

 _You've got to talk to me sometime._

I scoffed, deleted the message and plugged it in.

Like I'd ever forgive her.

* * *

I woke up six hours later; I guess I was more tired than I originally thought. I hated when something like this happens, you plan to take an hour nap at most and you end up hibernating. It was almost eleven thirty which meant the moon was going to reach its peak in thirty minutes, which meant Mako Island was going to start calling out to me soon.

Every time there was a full moon, Mako called out to me, almost as if asking me, if I could come to it. It's very hard to resist but it's possible.

Elijah stormed in my room. "What do you want?!"

"Mom wanted me to tell you there is dinner for you in the microwave, why is it so dark in here?!" He flipped the light switch causing me to momentarily go blind.

"Hey turn it off!" I covered my eyes. I heard him opening the curtains as well. "What is that going to do? It's dark outside."

"I just want to annoy you," Elijah walked out.

The urge to look at the moon was strong, especially with the curtains opened, but I couldn't do something that could possibly expose me, and I really couldn't do something that might expose me then not remember what I did. I decided to just play a game on my phone until someone came to check on me.

I turned away from my window and reached for my phone. Unfortunately, I saw the moon's reflection from my phone screen. _Stupid technology._

 _ **Next Update: August 8th 2015**_

 **VOTE. COMMENT. SHARE.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on my bed, well mattress. This was new, normally when things like this happened I woke up on Mako, or the beach. Maybe I stayed in the house last night, that has to be good, right?

I shook my head that might actually be worst. I would have to explain the weird things I did…I'm assuming I do weird thing, I don't actually know what I do. For all I know, I go to school and study really hard, although that is highly unlikely.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I changed into running shorts and an old school t-shirt. Mom and Dad told Elijah and I that we didn't have to go to school today as long as we helped them move stuff in. Tina was offered the same deal but she wanted to go to school and make friends as soon as possible.

"Hello?" I called. No one answered. _Weird._ The wall clock told me it was eight-thirty. Mom had to go take Tina to school but where was Dad?

I went to the fridge to find something to eat and I noticed a note from Mom and Dad.

 _Dad went on a run and I need to run by the post office. If the movers get here before we're pack then start unpacking_

 _Love Mom._

Elijah and I had the house to ourselves for a while, nice. It wasn't as great as it could've been though because there was very little in the house. We had a book shelf in the living room and that was it. There was no TV, no computer (I had my laptop but Elijah and Tina didn't have laptops), no internet. Tina thought we were going Amish, but the movers should be here soon.

Walking upstairs, I went to the bathroom. After I finished using the bathroom I gave myself a good and hard look. I always get the random urge to stare at myself. My dark dark dark brown hair was a mess on top of my head, I _am_ a wild sleeper.

While I was on the swim team, I had my hair in box braids. They made swimming easier because we all know African-American hair and water don't mix. Now that I wasn't swimming my hair was semi natural with the occasional straightener.

Becoming a mermaid had done wonders for my hair. My hair became longer when I was a mermaid and it loved the water so I wasn't stuck with an afro every time I swam. It was pretty cool.

"Ah!" There was a loud thud.

"Elijah?!" I ran towards his room. He wasn't one to scream like that unless there was something wrong.

His door was opened when I got down the hallway. I didn't even need to question why he screamed, if I was in his situation I would've too.

He was laying on the ground with a tail much like mines. Similar to my tail, his was blue, but while mine was a very light blue, almost white, his was a very dark blue. My tail had a natural spark to it and his didn't, and of course he didn't have a scale bra like I did.

What do you say an a situation like this? _Hey looks like we really are brother and sister because I have a tail too._

"What is this thing?!" He screamed at me.

"Um, it appears to be a tail." I shrugged.

"How do I get rid of it?!"

We needed towels. "I'll be right back," I didn't wait to hear his response.

I went to the hall and checked the leinn closet. Thankfully Mom thought ahead and packed some towels for situations just like this. Well I'm not sure she imagined that her only son would need a towel to get rid of his tail, but the towels were still helpfully.

I came back with towels. "Thanks." He started drying his hair. I rolled my eyes. _Boys_.

I took the towel from him and started drying tail.

"This happened when you got wet right?" He nodded, as expected. "So I'm assuming that getting dry will make you get legs again." I reasoned with him.

And sure enough, when his tail was completely dry, his legs came back. He jumped for joy and hugged me . "Thank you!" He even kissed me. I can't remember the last time he kissed me. It was weird and gross.

He started kissing his brown legs. "I love you so much!" He was taking this a bit far.

When I first got over the initial shock of being a mermaid, I smiled. Being a mermaid had been a dream of mine since I was eight, I'd even been saving my money for a silicon tail and I was going to become a mermaid like _Mermaid Melisa_ but now… I got all over that and I could spend my money on the important things in life, _books_.

I chuckled at his action. "What happened to you last night?"

He sat up like he remembered something. "I should be asking you! You should thank me, you know. I covered for you last night. Next time you wanna go out just ask, it wasn't even late, you didn't need to sneak out. And if you are going to sneak out don't walk right in front of them and not answer their questions,"

I bit my lip. _What happened last night?_ "Do you know what happened to me last night because I can't remember anything,"

He gave me a look. "When you got passed Mom and Dad, you kept mumbling about wanting to go to Mako Island. I told you that it was too dangerous but you were prepared to swim there so I took stole Dad's boat and took you there. You led me to some cave or something and then I can't remember anything else. I woke up on the beach of Mako and you were right beside me so I picked you up and drove us home and went back to sleep."

I rubbed my temples. This was not good. "Were you in the moon pool?"

"The _what_ pool?"

"You know the pool that is in the volcano. The one that the moon goes over and something weird happens if the full moon goes over it, that moon pool."

"You know, now that I think about it, I know what you are talking about. The pool that has little bubbles?"

"You were in the pool when it bubbled?"

"Yeah, it made my legs feel really weird—" _Come on Elijah. I have so much faith in you_. "Maybe that's why I grew a tail!"

I sighed. There was hope for him after all.

While we were waiting for Mom and Dad to get home and the movers with our stuff, I explained to him how I became a mermaid and what I had learned. You can't touch any water or in ten seconds you will have a tail. You can't look at the full moon otherwise you fall under its spell and things like that.

"This is why I quit the team. It wasn't because I was in love with some boy or whatever and wanted my hair out. It wasn't because I couldn't make varsity—" When he told me that I cried for hours. That comment really hurt. "It's because every time I—we—touch water we become mermaids, and I really don't want to be experimented on."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry I accused you. Coach was getting down my back about him losing his best JV swimmer and it was cool what we had." He stated embarrassed but he looked at me all of a sudden. "Wait, this means I have to quit swim team."

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry."

He stood up, put his plate in the sink but not running water on it. Probably because a drop could spill on him; it's happened to me. _He's learning._ "There has to be something we can do, right? I can just jump into the pool again and it will take this away."

That wouldn't work, I don't think. "Face it Elijah, you're a merman—"

"No I'm not. This is all some sick dream. When I wake up everything will be back to normal—" The doorbell rang, thankfully, cutting him off.

"Dreamer Boy is the door ringing real or is that a part of your dream as well?"

"Haha. Very funny." He stood up to get the door. "That must be the movers. Come help me."

When we opened the doors, there was a boy who looked to be my age. He had brunette hair, soft hazel eyes. He was a little taller than me but no much. "What do you want?" Elijah asked very rudely.

The boy smiled anyway. "I'm Ricky McCartney. I couldn't help but notice you guys unpacking yesterday and I wanted to introduce myself." He smiled.

Elijah, being my ever loving big brother, glared at him. "There was no moving truck, how did you see us?"

Ricky just chuckled a little. "I was walking home with some friends when I saw you guys, plus this house has been vacant for some time now."

"Ricky come on! Dad made breakfast and we can't eat without you!" A voice from the distance said.

"Who's that?"

"Justine, come here real quick!" Ricky yelled back.

A girl quickly appeared on our porch. Elijah's jaw dropped; looks like my older brother has a crush, aw. "This is my sister, Justine."

"Hi Justine," Elijah reached over and kissed her hand. I rolled my eyes. Could he be any more obvious? "It's a pleasure to meet you." Justine giggled.

I turned toward Ricky. "I'm Lauran and this idiot over here is Elijah. Nice to meet you both," I smiled at them.

"I would love to get to know you better but our Dad makes the best pancakes and I don't want them to get cold but you guys should totally come over for dinner tonight." Ricky invited us.

"I don't think—"

"We'd love to. What time should we be there?" Elijah interrupted me.

"Is six okay with you?"

"Perfect." Elijah smiled.

 ** _Next Update: August 10th, 2015_**

 **VOTE. COMMENT. ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A little longer chapter for you. Enjoy :)_**

The movers came shortly after Justine and Ricky left. I was all for waiting until Mom and Dad got back to start unpacking, but Elijah wanted to start unpacking.

We knew where things like the couch were going to go, but other things like Dad's old VHS's we had no clue where they went; we put them on their bed and hoped for the best. Elijah's logic was, if we did everything ourselves, then they would be more incline to agree to go to dinner next door. I had to admit, that was a pretty good idea.

We were about halfway done when Mom and Dad walked through the door. They were really surprised with our work and told us that they could do the rest, who were we to argue? Before Elijah could do any more kissing up than necessary, I dragged him to my room.

"Can I sweat now, or will that cause me to…" He trailed off, almost like he didn't want to say he was a mermaid, or I guess merman.

"Turn into a giant fish?" I joked. He didn't laugh but nodded. "Sweating is fine, I think. I don't really sweat, but we can definitely test it."

"I'm not some lab rat that you can just run tests on,"

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "I'm doing this to make sure that you are good for school, I know how much you sweat; that isn't something you would want to find out in the middle of gym."

He sighed and fell back on my mattress, Dad was going to put together my bed frame after he was done with Tina's; Elijah did his own. "What happened to me?"

"You're a mermaid—"

"Wouldn't it be merman? And no, I'm not. There has to be a way to fix it, there's gotta be something you can do." He pleaded.

I sighed, he really didn't want this. I couldn't understand why; he was practically a fish in the water and now he was a literal fish. "Why do you want to change this so bad? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

"This is ruining my life Lauran! Not only have I been captain of swim team since freshman year, I was supposed to be going places. I'm supposed to be training for the Olympics. Coach brought in a coach from the Olympic team who said I was definite Olympic team material! And so many colleges were offering my scholarships for swimming. College isn't free, Lauran! College isn't free, without those scholarships…"

"You don't think I know that? When you left who do you think was going to take over varsity?! Who do you think was—"

"What's with all the yelling?" Dad stood in my doorframe, with his tools. He hadn't put in his contacts today so he looked like a nerd with tools.

"Nothing," Elijah said as I said, "Elijah's quitting the swim team."

Elijah glared at me so hard I thought his eyes were going to fall out. "Is this true Elijah?"

He and I stared at each other. I dared him to say it wasn't. It was no secret that I was a total Daddy's Girl. Dad and I shared a love of reading, a passion for music, and our overall personality… sorta. I was way more creative than him.

He sighed, knowing he lost. "Nothing has been decided yet…it's just a thought."

Dad sighed. "Good. You spend way too much time swimming. You should enjoy your senior year with your friends."

I smiled at Dad. "That's exactly what I was thinking. He wanted my advice,"

"It's good to see you too getting along again," he came closer in room.

"Hey Dad, while you fix my bed do you mind if Elijah and I go to the beach,"

"I don't think—" Elijah started to protest.

"Of course I don't," Dad smiled. "You guys have earned it."

"Great," Elijah glared at me. What? It had been awhile since I had a nice swim anyway. This would be good for both of us.

* * *

We were supposed to go to be at the beach. We were supposed to be at Mako, I was even going to brainstorm ideas to help him get rid of his tail (even though I really don't want to. See how good of a sister I am?) Yet, somehow I found myself lifting stuff and moving things around the living room.

"Thank you for offering to help sweetie," Mom kissed Elijah's forehead.

"I just couldn't sit back and watch you guys do the hard work," Elijah lied. "You shouldn't have to do all of this by yourself."

Mom kissed him again. "I don't know how I ended up with such a sweet son, you'll make someone very happy one day,"

"Speaking of which," _So this was his master plan_. "Earlier today, our new neighbors invited us for dinner, at six. Can we please go?"

Mom raised an eyebrow, one thing I wish I had gotten from her. "What does this have to do with what I just said?"

Elijah blushed. "There is a girl who lives over there and he likes her," I said for him. I'm a great sister.

"Oh—"

"They also have this boy who likes Lauran," He blurted.

" _Oh_ —"

"Well we were supposed to go to the beach—"

"Kids!" Mom yelled. "We can go to dinner, over there. But you guys want to go to the beach, you can go after dinner. I really need your help with the living room. I didn't think getting a bigger house would've been this much work."

That's how Elijah got out of going to the beach, he thought he was clever. But he was mine after dinner.

* * *

Mom worked her magic on the family. Tina said she had homework, but she just didn't want to meet new people. Dad hated meeting new people, another thing I inherited from him, and I was hesitant to go. Yet we were standing on their porch waiting for someone to open the door.

I don't know why I was so hesitant to go; I just got a weird vibe from Justine and Ricky. "You made it," Ricky answered the door. I smiled at him, Elijah and Dad both glared at him. _Boys._

"Ricky, don't let our guest stand out there!" A voice called from inside the home.

A woman, I assume was Ricky's mother, appeared. "Hello. My name is Cleo McCartney. Welcome to our home. Lewis, my husband, is putting the finally touches on dinner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ashley and this is my husband, Nathanial."

"Um. Ms. Cleo—"

"Please call me Cleo,"

"Okay, Cleo. Does a Christi McCartney live here?"

"Yeah. She's my youngest daughter."

Tina's eyes brighten. "She goes to my school. She was, like, the only one that talked to me today. Is she here now?"

Cleo nodded. "She's in her room. Go up the stairs, third door to the right."

Tina looked up at Mom who nodded and then she ran in the house. "Where are my manners, please come in."

When we entered, Dad instantly went to the kitchen, probably to seek out Lewis. The Moms sat on the couch and started talking. Elijah sought out Justine which me…just awkwardly standing there.

Ricky had disappeared somewhere in the house and I wanted to find him. It felt a little wrong going through their house uninvited but I wanted to get to know Ricky better; there was definite friend potential in him.

I went upstairs, looking around. I sighed in relief when, on the first door to the right, I found him sitting on his bed. I knocked on the door. "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"No. Of course not." He smiled at me. "Please come in,"

I sat on his bed. "What brings you to these parts?"

"This isn't anything new to me. We literally moved twenty minutes away from where we were. My Dad got a promotion so we got a bigger house. Now I get my own room, and I'm even closer to the beach." I smiled.

"And you are closer to the best food around, Rikki's Café."

"What's that?" I've never heard of it.

"One of my Mom's best friends, Rikki, owns it and they have really good food. I'll take you there one day. I get to eat free. Knowing the owner really pays off." He smiled.

I smiled. "I would like that."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!"

"That's my Dad. He makes the best shrimp pasta."

Ever since I had become a mermaid my taste for fish had greatly increased. We live on the coast so naturally I've always loved it. But lately, it's all I want. I thought with me being part fish, I wouldn't want fish, but I don't make the rules; I just live them.

"Great." I smiled at him. "I'm really hungry."

When we got downstairs everyone was seated. On the wooden table was a lot of seafood, I licked my lips.

There were only two chairs that weren't filled in and they were right beside each other. Ricky held out a chair for me. Mom awed. Dad glared. I blushed.

"Why'd you guys move here?" Justine asks.

"I got a new job, with a little extra pay. And we've always loved the beach, so we decided to move closer to it." Dad told her.

"You know Lauran," Mom started. This couldn't be good. "Cleo works at a Marine Park and I asked her to see if they have any openings."

"You don't have to do that," I quickly rushed out. The Marine Park was the biggest water park/aquarium around. I didn't need someone accidently spraying water on me or an animal splashing water on me; that could be very problematic.

"There might be an opening for a new an assistant dolphin trainer. I could ask around."

It would be rude to say no…And that was also another wish of mine. "Alright, thanks. I've always wanted to be a dolphin trainer." I smiled at her. It could be good training if I get the job.

This was going better than expected; I was actually kind of glad that we came. That is until Elijah made a move to get up. He, being the klutz that he is, managed to pull the table cloth in a way that made our drinks spill. Everyone's drink fell on them, everyone except him and Cleo.

"Elijah!" Tina shrieked in horror. _Me and you both kid_.

I didn't even bother to explain why I ran. Elijah could cover for me.

I had about five seconds left and I was desperately trying to rack my brain to figure out where a bathroom in this house was.

I found the bathroom, with two seconds to spare. Right as I closed the door, I fell on the ground; my tail making itself known.

At least I was in the comfort of someone else's bathroom.

 _ **Next Update: August 12th, 2015**_

 **(I have the cast of my characters. I'm still trying to figure out Lauran. Let me know if you have an idea.)**

 **TBD** as Lauran McClain

 **Roshon Fegan** as Elijah McClain

 **Skai Jackson** as Tina McCalin

 **Bryce Robinson** as Ricky McCarntey

 **Peyton List** as Justine McCarntey

 **Asia Monet Ray** as Christi McCarntey

 **Dove Cameron** as Bridgett Dove

 **Asa Butterfield** as Joshua Dove

 **Zachary Gordon** as Michael Bennett

 **Danielle Campbell** as Eva Bennett

 **China Anne McClain** as Katherine Chandler

 _ **VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

You can tell a lot about a person from their bathroom. The McCartney's either really enjoy the beach, or have a lot of company.

I was going through the McCartney's cabinets to see if I could find towels, I was pleasantly surprised that there were some kept in the bathroom. Although there were an excessive amount of them, they were there.

Thanks to the towel, I got my legs back right away. I couldn't go back out right away though. Knowing my family, they would question me about my clothes being dry. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little look around the place.

Their house was really nice. There were eight different bed rooms which helped my theory of they had a lot of company. There was a movie room, and it had a big screen TV. And I even found an indoor pool, which I found a little strange because every house in this neighborhood came with an outdoor pool. I guess they really enjoy swimming, even in the winter months.

"There you are," Justine scared me.

I put my hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"Your family was looking for you." She must think I'm so weird for running away and then snooping around in her house.

"Okay," I started for the door. "I'll go find them."

"They went home," Justine smiled. "I like your brother, he's funny."

"Yeah he is."

"Why did you run away earlier? It's just water?" She asked.

"It ruined my outfit," I lied. "Plus the water was cold." I didn't lie.

"That was a lot of water that fell on you. How are you so dry, you would be at least a little damp," She prodded.

I didn't like that she was asking so many questions. "I better go. I told my brother I would meet him on the beach. It was nice meeting you Justine."

"You too. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I paused. "What?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school. I didn't notice until Elijah told me what school you guys went to. It's so weird we've never seen each other before. I'll definitely keep an eye out for you."

"Yeah, me too."

On my way out, I ran into Lewis.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm great. But I should get going, I don't want Mom to be mad at me."

He smiled. "Alright," and walked away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Walking out of their house, I went to the beach (which was literally right in front of our respective houses). Elijah was sitting in front of the water, making sure not to touch it.

I sat beside him. "What if I was in the moonpool on the next full moon?"

I shook my head. "I've been in the moonpool during two full moons and I'm still a mermaid,"

"But I'm not a mermaid. I'm different. It's got to be worth a shot."

I sighed. "We can try it, if you really want to, but I don't want you to get your hopes up and then it not work,"

"Who knows, it—"

I felt a stream of water hit my back. I turned around to see it was one of the kids from the swim team with a water gun in his hands. He had a smug look on his face and water was dripping out of the gun.

"What was that for Manny?" Elijah yelled at them.

"It's just a little prank," he laughed. "Calm down."

I rolled my eyes and ran into the ocean.

I felt my legs disappear shortly after, and my tail replace them. Out of habit I was going to start swimming, but I felt Elijah should come with me. I swam farther back and once Manny left, I went back to Elijah

"Are you going to come with me?"

"I don't think so, you go ahead. I'll stay here."

I sighed. "You have all the negatives of this on your mind. Let me show you how truly amazing this can be." I smiled at him and he caved.

He ran into the water, right past me; but I easily caught up. I was determined to give him the best time of his life.

*LINE BREAK*

When Elijah finally got comfortable swimming he had a great time…I think. We found some dolphins and played with them, found some pearls on the seafloor and some really cool seashells for Tina. But in general we just…swam, and saw what we could see.

I brought him to Mako Island. This place had sorta become my hang out spot, though it could get a little lonely sometimes. I was glad I could share this with him.

"That was amazing." He was leaning on the edge of the moon pool, while I was floating in the center.

"Told ya," I sighed. "It's all about the good things—"

There was a noise in the distance, it sounded as if someone had fallen down the mainland entrance. Elijah and I shared a look and quickly swam out. He started swimming away, but I wanted to know who it was. In all my time here, _no one_ had come.

It was Lewis and Ricky, _what were they doing here_? "Never let your Mother think I don't love her," Lewis told his son.

Ricky chuckled. "I don't understand why _I'm_ here. You and Mom can have your bonding time, I could have stayed home. Possibly go see Bridgett and Michael,"

"To be honest Ricky I don't know what I'm doing here either. This seems more like I girl's night out then a family event,"

Girl's night out? Where were the girls? "They should be swimming in, any minute."

My eyes went wide. I should've followed Elijah, they were going to be here any minute and see me. Lewis was a marine biologist so there was no telling what he could do to me if he found out I was a mermaid.

As quickly as I could I dove under water and swam as fast as I could luckily avoiding Cleo and Justine.

 _ **Next Update: August 14th, 2015**_

 **I love reading your comments! Keep them coming!**

 **VOTE. COMMENT. FAV. FOLLOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is late. :/. Enjoy though! Not Edited.**

Thank god they didn't see you." Elijah scolded me.

"I know,"

"You don't know what would have happened if they saw you."

"I know,"

"They could have had cameras and taken a picture of you."

I rolled my eyes I was getting tired of this. "You know what? You don't get yell at me when you've been—"

"Because of your recklessness!"

I got off my bed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I remember last night. You are the one that led me to Mako!"

"Let's hear it then, shall we? How did I turn you into a merman—"

"How many times do I have to tell, you don't say that!" He shouted at me. There was a sudden gust of very strong wind and I went flying back, hitting my head on the wall pretty hard. Blackness consumed me.

*LINE BREAK*

I woke up in a hospital. I had a horrible headache, moving hurt my head. I wondered what I was doing here but didn't have to wonder to long because the doctor came in.

"Oh good, you're awake." He shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Brown. Can you tell me what brought you in here today?"

"I…I don't know," _Why was I here?_

"That's okay. Can you tell me your name?"

"You already know my name." I told him. I'd see enough doctor shows to know what is happening.

He laughed. "Touché, I'm just making sure you don't have a severe head injury."

"Lauran. Lauran McClain."

"Good. Can you tell me what day it is?"

He shined a bright light in my eye. "Um Sunday, September 23rd?"

He smiled at me. "Very good. Can you tell me your age?"

"Fifteen."

"Great. It doesn't seem like you have concussion but just in case I'm keeping you here over night and I'll assign a nurse that will wake you up every few hours just to make sure no damage is done. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

I nodded my head and instantly regretted it. A sharp pain shot through my head. "I'll give you something for the pain as well."

I thanked him. Just as he was leaving Mom came in the room. "Oh my baby!" She ran over to me crying.

"Mom I'm okay." I sighed. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"According to Elijah you guys were fighting and tripped down the stairs, hitting your head."

I remembered. We were fighting but I definitely didn't trip down the stairs. "Oh."

Mom still had tears in her eyes. "You guys have got to make up! Things have gotten way too bad between the both of you,"

"I know Mom. I know."

Speaking of the man of the hour, he entered the hospital room. He stayed towards the door though. "Hey Lauran."

"Hey."

You wouldn't have been able to cut the tension with a streak knife. It was so awkward it was physically paining me. "Mom? Can Lauran and I have a moment alone?"

"Sure sweetie," She looked at me and kissed me on my head. "I'll be in the cafeteria. Would you like something to eat?"

"Pudding would be nice." She nodded her head and left.

"I am so sorry." He said the second she left.

"What did you even do?"

"I don't know but whatever I did you go hurt because of me. Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"It felt like you created wind somehow—"

My sentence was cut short when the nurse came in with hospital food. It was a tray of a sandwich, a cup of water, and some jello. I smiled at her in appreciation. I was quite hungry. I grabbed my sandwich and began eating it. It was baloney, my favorite.

"You said I created wind."

I nodded which caused pain to shot up in my head. I instantly regretted nodding, _curse my need to nod_. "It could have something to do with recent developments."

He nodded. "Can you do anything special?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. I have tried to do anything. Why does it matter?" I asked.

"So I can figure out what I did. So I can't do it again."

I sighed. He was feeling guilty. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"You said I created wind somehow, so you try."

I sighed, again. This was so stupid, but I humored him anyway. I held one hand out (the other was holding my sandwich) and I tried to do something. Surprise surprise, nothing happened or at least I thought; Elijah's face said something different.

"What?" He pointed to my cup of water. My mouth dropped open.

An endless stream of water going upwards was coming out of my cup…and I think I was doing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**DOUBLE UPDATE! This is for being really late on last chapter, Hope you enjoy!**

I barely got any sleep last night; my nurse, Mindy, kept coming in my room to and waking me up. If there was one thing on this earth I loved more than swimming it would be sleeping. It wouldn't have been bad but she woke me up to ask random questions. It was painfully for both of us really.

I don't have a concussion. I have concussion-like symptoms, meaning heading hurt really bad but nothing is actually wrong. I thought that I would be able to go to school, but no. My brain needed time to heal, even though there was nothing wrong with it in the first place.

That is how I wound up sitting on my bed, at home, with Mom fussing over me. She was making sure I was okay. She apparently took the week off work, even though I can go to school in two days. She wanted to make sure I was okay. It was sweet, but at the same time I wish she wouldn't fuss over me.

I wasn't allowed to do much. I could listen to music, I _listen_ to TV but I couldn't read, write, swim; nothing.

I asked Mom to bring me a glass of water, if I couldn't do anything I might as well see what I can do.

I set the glass on my desk and raised my hand. I smiled when a water ball rose from the glass. _Cool._ I moved my hand to the right, the ball followed. I moved my hand up, the ball followed. I moved my hand to the left, the ball followed. Basically, the ball followed my hand.

A tree knocked against my window, distracting me. The water fell. I closed my eyes, putting my hands over me—as though _that_ was going to protect me.

I waited for the water to hit my skin. I opened my eyes, the water was frozen; in midair. It looked like a cool (no pun intended), but weird, ice sculpture. I went to touch it but the water metaled and got all over me.

I sighed. _Of course it melted when I went to touch it._ I dropped my hands down on my scales, I loved the way they felt. I couldn't get up and get a towel so I was stuck here for awhile.

I suddenly felt a sting on my tail and looked down, smoke was appearing on it. "What the—" I put my hand over my entire tail. There was more of a sting this time and a lot more smoke filled the room. Something told me to keep doing this, so I did. Shortly after my legs had returned. This was good! Now I wouldn't need to have a towel with me everywhere I went!

I opened the window to air out all the smoke. This was good! Now I wouldn't need to have a towel with me everywhere I went! I wonder how long I've been able to do this. If it weren't for Elijah I probably would have never discovered that I could do this. I told Elijah him turning into a merman wasn't awful…

*LINE BREAK*

Even though the doctor has cleared me to go to school Wednesday, Mom wanted me to wait to make sure. She felt I was ready to go to school on Friday, I tried convincing her that it wasn't worth it for me to go on the last day of the week but she wouldn't have it; once Mom made up her mind there was no changing it.

I hadn't told Elijah about what I could do. It just slipped my mind. I full intended on telling him today and who knows, he may be able to do it to.

I decided to dress up a little bit since this would be the first time I would be seeing everyone since last week. I curled my hair a little, wore leggings, my beat-up Chuck Taylors, a black tank-top with my jean jacket.

When I finally eased Mom's worries and got out the car, I ran into Kayla, like right after I got out of the car. It was like she was waiting for me or something.

I avoided eye contact and tried to walk around her. She blocked my path. I sighed. "What do you want Kayla?"

It felt weird saying her name. I always called her by her nickname, but that was before.

"I wanted to talk. You and I haven't talked in a while. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"So you _care_ now?"

She sighed, _like she had anything to be upset about_. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't want to get caught—"

"But it was okay if I got caught?!" I shouted at her, which made everyone in the hallway stop to look at us.

She was about to say something but Ricky came up behind us. "You two know each other?" He asked.

Kayla nodded. "We are—"

" _Were_. We were friends," I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sighed. "We used to be friends."

The bell rang. "I have to go to Math," I excused myself, sighing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I have Maths too; I thought I would walk with you."

I giggled. He gave me a confused look. "You called it 'Maths' instead of Math,"

"Oh," he accented the "H". "You know you Americans are the weird ones. Everywhere else that is how it's said."

I always noticed his accent but I didn't want to be rude and point it out. "But no matter where we are, it was always eternally suck." We both laughed.

We got to my classroom. "Would you like to have lunch, with my friends and I?" He asked.

I nodded. "I would like that, yeah."

*LINE BREAK*

By the time fourth period ended, I had gotten eight calls from Mom asking if I was okay; asking if my head hurt, just Mom things in general—Mom was such a Mom sometimes.

"You sure you're okay? I can pick you up if I need to," Mom worried. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school today—"

"Mom I'm okay. I'm about to have lunch with Ricky and his friends."

She gave an understanding sound. "Have fun. Oh and Elijah needs to stay after school a little bit today so if you could stay with him then that would be great on me gas wise."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up.

I sprinted to the cafeteria; I was late because of my overworring Mom. When I got there I saw Elijah, Justine, Ricky and four other people. I started making my way through the chaos that is the lunch line. I was glad I brought my lunch today; the line was looking extra-long.

"You made it." Ricky said when I got a seat beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. My Mom was calling me."

"That's okay—"

"Ricky you going to introduce us to your girlfriend,"

Ricky and I both blushed. He turned a bright red and I was thankful I had such dark skin, it made it hard for someone to see if I was blushing or not—they had to know what they were looking for.

"She's not my girlfriend," He mumbled.

"Not yet," A boy called. Ricky didn't think of me that way, I didn't necessarily think of him that way. We were just friends.

"Anyway," Ricky stated, thanfully changing the subject. "You already know Justine, this is Bridgett and Michael, they are our age." He pointed to two kids holding hands. "They are also dating. And that is Joshua and Eva they are Justine and Elijah's age." They waved. "Joshua and Bridgett are brother and sister, Eva and Michael are brother and sister, Justine and I are brother and sister, and you and Eljiah are brother and sister."

"You'll fit into the group right away." Eva said.

"So Lauran I heard you were on the swim team," Michael started. "I heard you were one of the best. What happened? Why did you quit?"

"It became too time consuming," That wasn't necessarily a lie. I had always wanted more of a social life, and by social life I mean I wanted to read more books.

He nodded his head. "We love to swim. We should all go swimming one day—"

This caused Ricky to spit his water out on Justine and Elijah. Justine was fine, she was just complaining about her hair. Elijah on the other hand, had about eight seconds before he outted us to a room full of teenagers.

He ran to go hid somewhere, leaving me with six curious stares coming my way. _Thanks Elijah_

 ** _Next Update: August 18th, 2015_**

 **VOTE. COMMENT. SHARE. FAV. FOLLOW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hope you enjoy! I changed Katherine to Kayla!)**

Elijah had run off to God knows where, leaving me with Mystery Incorporated: The Next Generation.

"Where did he go?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Is he okay," I nodded my head. "It was just water, what got into him?" I gave them a look of confusion.

"Maybe we should go find him." Justine suggested.

"No!" I shouted at her, she gave me a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because…um…" _What's a good reason?_ "He is… really upset about his shirt," I rushed out as it came to me. "Yeah. His shirt, our grandma gave it to him and uh he freaks out anytime something happens to it."

Ricky stood up. "Where are you going?" I stood up as well.

"I'm going to go apologize."

"No! That will be make him more upset. He doesn't want anyone to see him crying. I'll go do it for you." Before anyone could stop me, I ran away

I pulled out my phone hoping that he had his phone. Before I could call him, I saw he had sent me a text message. I smiled at my phone; my brother wasn't that stupid.

I reached the location of the upper level bathroom to see that it was 'out of order'; either this is a very good coincidence or my brother is really smart—so obviously it was a coincidence.

"Elijah?" I called as I entered. Luckily no one was around to see me go into the boys bathroom.

When I turned around the corner, I saw him on the floor. His tail was so long that he basically touched wall to wall. This is what happens when you are a six foot merman.

"Did you bring towels?"

I shook my head. "No but I brought something better." Now would be better than ever to show him my other powers.

"Oh yeah, what's that? A hair dryer?"

I shook my head and put my hand over his tail. With enough concentration (and squeezing of my fist) smoke appeared, meaning it was working.

I smiled at him. "This." After a couple of minutes he had his legs back.

"How did you do that?"

"Just a little something I discovered when I was with Mom."

"Thanks."

He leaned his head against the bathroom wall. We were sitting on the floor even though we both knew we should get back to the others. He looked troubled "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm quitting swim team today."

I knew how he felt. This was me four months ago. "Oh."

"Yeah." When I had quit Coach spent an hour trying to convince me not to do it and I was only on JV. Elijah was one of the best on Varsity; I can't imagine _that_ conversation going smoothly.

I gave him a half smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks," we were both silent for a while.

"I told the others that you ran away because of your shirt."

"This old thing? Really?" He pointed at his shirt. "You couldn't come up with something better?"

"You and I both know Tina is the best improver in the family." We laughed.

"I told them that grandma gave it to you, so you have to act really upset when we get back to the others."

He sighed. "They are interesting bunch."

"Yeah well so are we, having to run away after every touch of water gets exhausting after a while."

"At least I've finally got my Olympic time; even if it is with a fin."

"And you can control wind—"

"Don't remind me." He grumbled.

"You should at least try. Who knows maybe you can do what I do, or I can do what you do. But we won't know if we don't try."

He sighed. "Fine. You're right. We don't know unless we try. But we are trying on my terms."

I smiled. "Okay. What are your terms?"

"We are trying in a controlled environment, where no one can get hurt."

I agreed to that. The bell rang, signaling that we really had to leave. "Remember when you see Ricky, act mad,"

*LINE BREAK*

I didn't have any classes with Ricky so that was good, he couldn't ask me question. I did, however, have classes with his friends. I had a couple with Bridgett. She didn't ask about what happened at lunch. I had one class with Michael but we weren't sitting beside each other so he couldn't ask anything. He kept staring at me though. It's amazing what you notice when you know more people.

Currently, I am sitting peacefully under a tree while Elijah talks to Coach. Someone came up to me, and poured cold water on me. I looked up to see it was Michael. I tried not to panic but there was no where I could run and I only had about 8 seconds left.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at him.

I had to think of something quickly! Thankfully, I had some leftover napkins in my bag. Normally I would have thrown them away but I didn't get around to it today. I quickly used them to wipe off any access water on my skin. Luckily it worked and six seconds later I still had my legs. Michael looked shocked.

"Well? You going to answer my question?!"

"Um. I-well-I-I um—" He stuttered.

"Michael Bennett!" Bridgett yelled at him. He sighed, dropped his head, and walked over to her.

Elijah came out right after that. He saw me staring at Michael and Bridgett. "What'd I miss?"

"Michael pouring water on me, luckily I had some napkins." I rubbed my forehead. That was scary

"Elijah! Lauran!" Mom yelled. I had never been so happy to see my mother. I stole one more glance at Michael and Bridgett then got in the car.

"Lauran how was your first day back."

 _Ricky spit on Elijah causing Elijah to have to run away, I met Ricky's friend, I had a run in with Kayla, Michael poured water on me almost causing me to flash the whole world my tail_. "It was very…eventful."

 _ **Next Update: August 20th**_

 **COMMENT. FAV. FOLLOW. SHARE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise Update! This is one of chapters everyone has been looking forward to! Hope you enjoy :)**

It was Saturday. Instead of sleeping in, watching cartoon's with Tina and read my book. I was getting up like it was a school morning, all because Mom wanted me to get a job. I was only fifteen, I thought we had agreed we would wait until I was seventeen; or at least until Elijah went off to college.

I was sitting at our island, waiting for Cleo to ring the doorbell. Apparently I was going to shadow the head dolphin trainer, which happened to be her; at least it wasn't a stranger. Who even works on Saturday's?

The doorbell rang. I opened it and tried my hardest to smile but it was just so early and I stayed up so late reading a book. "I see you aren't a morning person." She chuckled.

"If I work here, would I have to work on Saturday's?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "This was the only day that your parents agreed to let you shadow me. They wouldn't want you missing you school. Plus today is the only day I'm not loaded with meetings, so you'll actually get to see what a dolphin trainer does."

"I thought I wasn't old enough to be a dolphin trainer?" I questioned once we were in her car.

I'd looked at the age before. I wanted to be a dolphin trainer by day and a mermaid by night. But you couldn't be any younger than sixteen I thought.

"Well technically you would be an assistant dolphin trainer. But at Marine Land an assistant does everything a dolphin trainer does; they just have someone watching you and you wouldn't do shows with the dolphins."

"Oh, cool." I smiled.

We pulled into the employ parking lot (which was hidden behind trees and stuff) shortly after, I didn't realize we lived this close to Marine Land.

"Welcome to Marine Land the biggest aquarium/amusement park on the coast." Cleo told me.

I'd only been here twice before and even then it was as a guest, not an employee. This was a whole new side of Marine Land, and I was looking forward to seeing it.

Cleo gave me a Marine Land uniform and I had she gave me a sticker with my name and the word _Shadow_ on it. Maybe getting up this early on Saturday wasn't going to be that bad.

*LINE BREAK*

I was completely wrong when I said getting up this early wasn't bad, it's awful

The first thing that needed to be done was feeding the seals. I thought it was simply grabbing a bucket of their food and throwing it in the water for them. No. Apparently, we had to find the fish, and squid, and shells, and whatever else they ate; shovel 2 pounds of it into buckets full of water, then carry it to their tanks.

I was nervous about getting wet and the uniform did nothing to help my nerves. The uniform consisted of a light blue polo shirt and ill-fitting khaki pants. "How do you do this and get wet?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "Well for one, you always wear yellow gloves." I nodded. She had told me that in the beginning of the day. "And honestly you just walk carefully, but sometimes it just happens. We all do it. We have towels all around the place, so if you get wet you can just dry off." She winked at me. _Weird_.

After we fed the seals we had to check on the dolphins, feed the dolphins, and make sure they were ready for their performance at noon. As we made our way over to the dolphin section, everyone that worked here waved or smiled at us. They seemed very friendly. I could see myself working here one day.

There were two kinds of dolphins here apparently. The dolphins that performed and the dolphins which they took care of and then let them go back out to sea. First we checked on the ones that preformed, they were outside under the bridge.

The bridge led up to the dolphins and on the way you could see their home. When they saw us come by the immediately stuck their heads up.

"I missed you too." Cleo told them.

We got to the actual pier and someone else was already there, Kayla's father, Dr. Mason Chandler.

"Lauran! Long time no see!" He pulled into a hug.

"Hi Dr. Chandler, what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?"

I nodded. "He's my…" He didn't know that Kayla and I weren't talking. "…best friend's father." They gave me a weird look but didn't say anything.

"To answer your question Lauran, I'm head of the marine biologists."

"Oh cool, well I'm just shadowing Cleo today."

"Mason the boats ready," some else appeared on the pier. Dr. Chandler thanked the man. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'm going diving by Mako,"

I froze. _Why was he going to Mako?_ Cleo voiced my thoughts. _Double weird_. "Mako Island? Why are you going there? I thought we stayed away from there."

"We found some amazing ocean life there. Alas my friend, George and I are going to go diving. Just to see what we can see. Plus, if you ask me, it's a little magical. He winked. "See you, ladies." He left.

He was just going diving on Mako. That couldn't be too bad, but I should let Elijah know just in case. We should probably stay away from Mako for a little bit.

Another to wonder was why did Cleo care? "Why do you care if he goes to Mako? There's nothing out there," I added for effect.

She shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure he isn't going to hurt the wildlife. My family and I like to dive out there and Dr. Chandler… well let's just say once he finds something; he won't give up."

I was going to ask what she meant when the dolphins made more sounds; I'd completely forgotten about them. We had their food and I guessed they were tired of being ignored.

I picked up some of the dolphin's food from the bucket. I was about to throw it in but Cleo stopped me. "Sometimes they will show off if you wait to give them food,"

The dolphins looked at us unimpressed and decided to splash us. In shock I dropped the food nd the dolphin's made a happy noise. Cleo and I were both wet to the point where a towel would've done nothing.

I couldn't run to get out of this, I only had seven seconds, if I ran I would pop a tail in the middle of the park. So I did the only thing that seemed logical. I jumped in the water with the dolphins. Surely she wouldn't follow me, right?

I was wrong. Right as I my tail formed, she jumped in the water. I opened my mouth (even though we were underwater) but there was no need because she had a tail too much like mine, just unlike my very light blue tail, hers was orange and a little longer.

She motioned for me to follow her and I did, utterly shocked. Cleo is a mermaid?

She directed us toward the bridge. I guess we would be safe under here. Under the bridge blocked everyone except for the people on the other side where there was a mirroring bridge but that was far enough away that I don't think they would be able to see are tails.

"When you ran away from the dinner table the other day, I suspected that you were a mermaid but I'm still shocked to see that you actually are one." She told me.

I thought back to the dinner. Elijah and her were the only ones that didn't get wet. "You didn't get wet, if you had—"

"If I had I would've been making some lame excuse," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, what did my brother say?"

"That you wanted to make sure the water didn't ruin your outfit." That's not too bad, I said the same thing about him at lunch yesterday.

Some tourist was on the other side of the bridge. We dove underwater, she signaled for me to follow her. She swam (very fast I might add) to the bridge under the person with a camera; I followed.

"Nodded for yes, shake for no. Can you dry us off?" She whispered to me when we were underneath the other bridge.

I nodded.

"Follow me," She dove back under, I followed; again.

I was suddenly glad I got up early.

 _ **Next Chapter: August 21st 2015**_

 ** _FAV. COMMENT. FOLLOW. SHARE._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not sure how I feel about this. It's kind of short and not edited at all, in fact this is the first draft :/ but it's here! Enjoy the Chapter!**

Cleo and I were currently driving to her house; she told me there was some people she wanted to meet.

After getting splashed by the dolphins, we managed to pull ourselves under the bridge where I quickly dried us off; Cleo took the rest of the day off after that. _This is more important_. She told me.

When we got in her house, I don't know what I expected to see but it definitely wasn't a blonde on the floor with a tail.

"Will!" she cried.

"I'm sorry! My drink just spilled!"

The girl glared at the man named Will, raised her hand and his drink turned into a gelatin form. Intresting.

"Um, guys?" Cleo asked them.

They all stared at me, I stared back. "Hello,"

"Hi…"

"Well this is awkward,"

"Cleo, would you care to explain?"

"Lauran, these are my friends. Rikki and Zane, Emma and Ash, and Bella and Will; as you can see they're mermaid's as well."

The staring continued.

"Rikki, a little help here?"

"No. I'm good." Bella glared.

I raised my hand and started drying off Bella. "Thank you,"

My phone started singing a _Taylor Swift_ song. Elijah was calling me. I sighed and picked it up, I could multitask.

"We have a problem,"

"Hello to you too," Bella had her legs back now. "What's wrong?"

"Justine is a mermaid,"

" _What_?" Although that would make sense since her Mom is one. "How do you know?"

"She showed me her tail. It isn't as long as ours but it's there. She invited me over to her house to talk, and she said she wanted to show me something. She jumped in their indoor pool and showed me."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"No!" I heard a knock on the door and Justine's voice.

"Wait where are you now?"

He coughed embarrassed. "I'm in their bathroom, I need you to come over so I have an excuse to leave."

"Dude, come downstairs."

He told Justine something, I couldn't hear, and walked down stairs. I hung up the phone. "We aren't the only ones, bro."

"Elijah wait," Justine called and was on the stairs as well. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company." She mumbled embarrassed.

"What's happening? I thought you were supposed to be at Marine Land?"

"We got wet—"

"Did anyone see you?"

"No," Cleo sounded offended that Rikki would even ask. "We've been doing this for twenty-five years; I think I have it down now."

"How long have you been a mermaid?"

"Four months,"

"One week," Elijah mumbled.

"You're a merman?" Lewis asked.

Elijah nodded slowly. "You are?" Justine asked again.

"None of our boys are mermen—"

"Wait, if Justine is a mermaid how come at dinner you didn't run away?" This thought coming to me now?

"I can control when I turn, so I could get drenched in water and not grow a tail. It's pretty handy."

"You guys have children?" Elijah asks.

"Is Michael one of your sons?"

Rikki nodded. "He tends to take after his mother," Zane told me and RIkki punched him.

"And he knows about you guys being mermaids?"

Again Rikki nodded but Justine answered. "All of the boys have powers while the girls have tails. You guys have both,"

"I'm going to kill him," The others were mermaids, their parents are mermaids! They probably knew why Elijah and I ran away, or at least suspected but instead of asking me or in a discreet way ask me. I might have been okay if he at least poured water on me in the bathroom or something, not outside!

"He's in the pool," Rikki told me. I thanked her and went back to the pool I saw when I was here the other day.

I opened the door but no one acknowledged me because they were too busy having a water fight—more like war. Everyone was in the pool, the girls had tails, like Justine said; they were the color of Cleo's. The boys didn't but Joshua was holding a water ball and Michael was froze it right in front of my eyes.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Eva laughed. Joshua threw it at her but she swam under before it could hit her.

"That's not fair!" Ricky screamed.

Josh made another water ball but this time I took it from him. They all looked over at me now.

I looked at Ricky, he looked very guilty. "Hi. Lauran." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I turned to Michael. He looked smug. I made the water ice and threw it at him; I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He tried to stop it, but I was stronger. I didn't want to kill him, so it only hit his shoulder. "That's for pouring water on me, out in the open."

He rubbed his shoulder. "Alright. I deserved that."

"Please by all means, continue you're game."

As I walked out I heard Bridgett say, "I knew I liked that girl."

 _ **Next Update: August 29th**_

 **School starts next week so that will be my main focus, but I'll still update on the weekends. And who knows you might get a surprise update, so you should follow me just in case :)**

 **FAVE. FOLLOW. SHARE. COMMENT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I hope everyone's week was good. If anyone started school, like me, I hope your week was good. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it extra long :) Enjoy.**

There is a bucket of water in the center of the room. Joshua, Michael, Ricky, Elijah, and I were forced to stand in a circle around it. The adults were behind us, the girls got to stay in the water.

"What exactly is the point of this?"

"Yeah Mom," Michael complained. "You haven't made us do this in forever, why now?"

"What _are_ we doing?" I asked.

"When we were first coming into our powers they were a bit unstable—"

"A bit?! Sometimes when Josh would sneeze it would start raining, no matter where he was." Michael laughed.

"Don't remind me," Emma grumbled. A mermaid with a kid that could make it rain, I'd be bitter too.

"Says the one that made it snow in July!" Joshua countered.

" _Anyway_ ," Cleo stopped the boys. "When they were old enough, they practice so they could control it,"

"Why?" Elijah asks.

"So they wouldn't expose They were around two when there powers started developing so it's not like we could've told them to just stop plus, they weren't able to control it—"

"Also there is no guide book to raising mermaid kids, we we're playing this by ear. There was a bunch of possibilities of what they could do. Lewis wanted to know how strong they would get—"

"Make me sound like the bad guy!" Lewis interrupted, Rikki interrupting Cleo. Rikki smiled at Lewis.

"But why are _we_ doing this?"

Bella smiled. "Just to see what you can do."

I sighed. "What do you want us to do?"

"We'll do this simple. Just do something with the water; it doesn't have to be fancy."

Joshua got out some water and started playing with it; _show off_. "So can you guys do more than one thing?" I was thinking Josh could control water, Michael can freeze things, leaving Ricky to with heat but I wasn't sure.

Joshua shrugged. "Kinda. We all have one thing we are really good at—" He confirmed my suspicion. "—But I can sort of freeze things—"

"I can sort of heat things—but not nearly as well as Ricky. I wouldn't be able to dry off one of the girls; unless they want to be stuck there for hours," Michael laughed.

I looked at Ricky expectantly. "I can control water, not as well as Josh but it's not nearly as bad as Michael trying to start a fire."

"Make fast!" Josh threw the water at Ricky. Ricky caught it but it was shaky, like he didn't have much control of it. As shaky and unsure as the waters movements were, Ricky was still able to hold on to it. I was impressed.

Unfortunately, my impression only lasted for thirty seconds. Michael patted him on the back, supposedly congratulating him, causing him to lose his concentration. The water fell.

Elijah being the sly dog that he is managed to get out of the way before the water hit him, leaving me; vulnerable. Mind you the boys got wet, but I was the only full mermaid in this little circle and I don't have fast reaction time at all. I sighed and glared at Ricky.

"Sorry Laur—" I fell on the ground with an 'omph'. I glared at him harder.

"That's interesting,"

"What?"

"Your tail isn't the color of the others," Lewis commented. "It's almost like the color of—"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" an unknown voice called out, whoever it was must've come in from the backdoor considering I was staring at the front door.

I froze. "Don't worry that's our other daughter, Christi." I relaxed, a little but started drying myself off just in case. "In the living room sweetie,"

"I brought home Tina, my friend from school." She yelled again. By the sound of her voice, it sounded like she started walking towards the living room. _Of course_ Tina would come here while I'm on the floor with my tail…of course.

I didn't want Tina to find out this way or anyway for that matter. They were getting closer and everyone was panicking. Elijah went to the kitchen to try and stall them but I knew it wouldn't be long. I tried drying myself, pushing myself to limits I didn't know I had, both Ricky and Rikki tried to help but it wasn't working; it was like I was laying in water or something.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself even harder to dry myself off, but it wasn't working! If only I could be invisible!

"No! Don't go in there!" Elijah yelled.

I felt a tingle sensation on my skin, but I didn't open my eyes. Maybe if I didn't see them, then they wouldn't see me; like playing a game with a baby.

"It's my house, I can go where I want to, weirdo." Christi sassed back and entered the room.

"Hello Tina, nice to meet you again. These are my friends," Cleo introduced Bella and Will, Rikki and Zane, and Emma and Ash.

"Nice to meet you all," This was weird, she wasn't commenting on me and my tail or vice-versa. It's almost like I was…invisible.

"Christi, why don't you take Tina upstairs," There was an edge to Cleo's voice.

"Okay, just wanted to let you know I was home. Come on Tina, I'll show you my room." They went I heard footsteps and a door close.

"Lauran, wherever you went you can come out now," Rikki whispered.

I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing my tail, I saw nothing—well carpet. I think I am actually invisible. I lifted my arms to see nothing there. How in the world did I actually become invisible?! More importantly, how do I become visible again?!

I felt the tingling sensation on my skin again and I saw my olive skin. I looked down and saw my blue tail. I sighed in relief; at least I wouldn't be invisible forever.

"How'd you do that?!" Elijah asked.

"I don't know,"

"I'm gonna run some tests." Lewis said and everyone groaned. I laughed.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Say what you will but you have to admit it helped us." Lewis pulled a pair of tweezers from his pocket. _Did he carry them around with him?_

"Do you mind if I take a sample?" He was referring to my scales.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to look at them with my microscope. If you'll allow me to take a few I'll put them under some test," He told me. "You aren't an ordinary mermaid; if you were your tail would be orange just like the others."

"Ordinary doesn't begin to describe us," Emma laughed lightly.

"Okay," I let him take ten.

This time when I used my powers to dry myself off it worked like a charm. I've never been so glad to see my jeans.

"Hey Rikki, can you hand me the remote?"

Rikki reached over to hand it to him. "I hardly think this is the time to watch TV—" Lewis threw the water in a flower vase at Rikki.

"What was that for?!" Rikki asked as she fell to the ground. He pulled some scales off of her.

"I need a control group and this way, I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight." We all laughed as Rikki's glare was as hot as her power.

 ** _Next Update: September 5th 2015_**

 **There is a twenty percent chance that I'll update tomorrow, but don't I wouldn't count on it. I have to study for three test and read some chapters in my History book. 9/5/2015 is guaranteed...mostly.**

 **FAVE. COMMENT. SHARE. FOLLOW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is late but it is on 9/5 so we are good! Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

I was doing my biology homework, about to text Bridgett if she understood what we were supposed to do, when she showed up in my room.

"Wow that's so weird; I was just about to text you—hey!" She grabbed my arm and forced me down the stairs, for a skinny girl she was really strong.

We were about to go out the door when my Mom caught us. "Lauran? What are you doing, who is your friend?"

"This is my friend Bridgett—"

"Ricky and I need her help on our math homework, you know how much of a math genius she is, do you mind if I take her to his house?"

My mom looked at me. I sighed, stupid Bridgett making me lie to my Mom. "I have to help these dorks, and I am amazing so—" Bridgett punched my arm.

"Alright, just be back by dinner."

I nodded and got dragged outside. When we were standing on the porch of the McCartney's, I managed to wiggle myself free. "What's all of this about?!"

She just sighed, opened the door, and pushed me in. Everyone was here; even my brother.

"Lauran, glad to see you could make."

"Uh huh," I mumbled. "Why exactly am I here?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Rikki grumbled. "Lewis?"

Lewis didn't answer either questions. "Lauran, can you hand me that glass of water on the coffee table?"

I looked at the table; there was a glass of water. I remembered when he asked Rikki to get him water, I'm not falling for it. He noticed my hesitation. "All I want you to do is grab that water," He didn't see the problem, Rikki did.

"Just like when you 'oh so innocently' asked me to grab the remote," Rikki was still mad about it even though it was a week and a half ago.

Lewis sighed. "I've got some theories I want to test but I promise I won't splash you."

I nodded and reached for the water. "I don't understand why—" as I reached for the water it repelled away from me, like the same ends of a magnet, that's never happened before; ever. I tried to reach for the glass, more forcefully, and the glass fell off the table, breaking, making water go everyone. Luckily it didn't land any of the other five full mermaids in the room. "What just happened?" I stared at my hand.

"Exactly what I thought would," Lewis made some notes in his note book.

"Would you care to explain why we just lost a glass?" Cleo asked.

"I put Lauran's scales in water, if I didn't they would turn back into human skin, and they started doing...weird things,"

"What kinds of weird things?"

"…just weird things," Lewis answered vaguely.

"Lewis this is ridiculously," Zane augured. "Cleo can push a glass of water off a table, it's nothing we haven't seen before."

"But can Cleo do it so effortlessly? You saw the look of confusion on her face; she didn't mean to do it." Lewis told him like I wasn't standing right in front of them. "Cleo might be able to do it, but NOT nearly as powerful as Lauran,"

"What did you find Lewis?" Emma asked.

"I compared her scales to Rikki's, not only were they a different color but when put in different conditions they… it's hard to explain…"

"All I want to know is how she turned invisible," Elijah said.

Lewis wrote something down in his notebook. "I'm working on it,"

I plopped myself on the ground. This was obviously going nowhere; I might as well get comfortable. "I say we through her in Mako and see how the water reacts to her," Michael suggested. Bridgett hit his arm.

"Or we can stop talking about her like she isn't in the room." I suggested.

"You were turned six months ago right?"

I shook my head. "It was four, almost five." The full moon was in a few of days.

Lewis' head shot up. He looked at me with wide eyes and grinned. "Really?!" I nodded slowly. He jumped up off the couch, scaring everyone. "I've got it!"

"What's gotten into him?" Bella asked.

Cleo shrugged.

Lewis came running back from the back of the house with a bunch of map in hand. He threw them on the coffee table (he was careful not to step on the broken glass). "I think I've got it,"

"We've heard," Rikki smirked, but her sarcasm went right over Lewis' head.

"The blue moon," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"The blue moon! That's why you are so powerful and can do incredible things like make yourself invisible—"

"I still don't know how I did that—"

"That's okay we can test it later!" I held back a groan. "Blue moons are rare not as rare as planetary aliment, but they are rare! They only happened a few times a year, if we are lucky! You fell in the moon pool on the last blue moon this year! The full moon is already powerful. A blue moon is at least twice as much as that, maybe even more!" He stopped to take a breath.

"What does all of this mean?"

He referred back to his notes. "It all makes sense now,"

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" I can see why Zane and Rikki are a couple; they are both really sarcastic.

"What would have normal taken Cleo a lot of concentration to do, Lauran just did effortlessly." He repeated.

"I don't get it," Eva said. _You and me both_. "All she did was push a glass of a table."

"But did you see how fast she did it and how far it flew?" Joshua argued.

"Can't you do it?"

"I guess," Josh shrugged. "If I tried hard enough, but it probably won't be nearly as fast or hard enough to brake a glass."

"What I want to know is why Lauran can do all this amazing stuff and all I can do is make wind?" Elijah sounded dejected, and I thought he didn't want to live the merman life.

"What I want to know is why Elijah could make wind after four days of being a merman but it took me four months and three weeks to do all this stuff,"

"Well what I want to know—"

"I can only answer one question at a time." Lewis stopped our bickering. "Lauran it took you so long to come into your powers because of how intricate they are, I still don't think they are fully developed." Lewis made more notes. Numerous people sighed, I was one of them.

"In English Lewis," You could tell Cleo was irritated. This was taking way to long and I still had to finish my bio homework!

"Her body needs time to adjust to all of this power—it's still adjusting—so there is no telling what she can do, I have some theories—"

"But what about me?" Elijah asked.

"Try to do something with the water on the ground," I told him. I'd do my own tests if all Lewis wanted to do was talk in circles. "Better yet—" I gathered the water from the ground into the ball, and looked at Elijah. "—make fast!" I threw it at him.

He held his hand out and tried, he really did. There was strong wind but that was about it, and it wasn't enough to stop my ball. It hit him straight in the face; though a part of me felt bad, it was oddly satisfying.

He glared at me as his tail formed. At least he wasn't standing so he didn't fall on the ground. Ricky, being one of the closets ones to him with the heating power, started drying him off. He never stopped glaring, though. "Ricky wait," Lewis told him and pulled the same tweezers he used on me out of his back pocket.

"Do you carry those around in your pocket?" Emma asked him.

Lewis blushed but didn't answer. "I'll run some test. If nothing else you should be able to have the three basic powers—"

"Hey!" Cleo, Rikki, and Emma said at the same time.

"Our powers aren't basic!" Emma told him.

Lewis held his hands up in surrender and didn't say anything else. _Smart man._ "I'm gonna put these in a safe place."

Ricky started drying him off again. I sat back down on the ground. "Can I go home now? I'm still not done with my biology homework."

No one answered because Elijah chucked a pillow at me. I closed my eyes and used my hands as a shield; waiting for impacted... it never happened though. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" I heard Elijah say. I opened my eyes to see that the pillow was floating in the air.

"A-Am I'm doing this?"

"I think so," Bridgett said in awe.

I lowered my hands, slowly, the pillow followed. Is this what Lewis was talking about when he said my body needed time to handle the power it was capable off?

No one had time to ponder what just happened because someone knocked on the door. Cleo went to open it, it was Tina. She was here to tell Elijah and me that dinner was ready.

I guess we would have to figure out this issue later because I was hungry, and I still had to finish my bio homework!

 ** _Next Update September 7th, 2015_**

 ** _This chapter, to me, feels like a filler chapter but that wasn't my intent in the beginning so that's why you are getting an update in 2 days. That one should have some action in it, maybe even a plot twist._**

 **COMMENT. SHARE. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's officially been a month since Elijah became a merman. We were making progress; he didn't see it as a curse anymore. That's good.

Tonight was the full moon. No one was sure if Elijah was going to be affected by the full moon, they had never heard of a merman before so we were playing it by ear tonight.

Elijah and I were spending the night at the McCartney's (with a lot of begging on our part. I think the only reason they were letting us go was because we all went to the same school, Cleo and Lewis could take us to school and Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about anything) house tonight just in case. Christi was staying over at our house though with Tina (with a lot of begging on her part)

Apparently the girls didn't get moonstruck. If they looked at the full moon, they had an urge to go to be in the water but that was about it so Christi wouldn't expose us if she stayed with Tina. The boys on the other hand, are a different story. The boys get moonstruck but they remember what they did. That would really come in handy, especially if I could do that. I wouldn't have to try and explain something I don't remember doing to my family.

"You ready for tonight?" I asked him as we started walking to the neighbor's house.

"Well if I'm anything like you were on the full moon then no—"

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Do you know what you are apologizing for?"

I huffed. He knew I didn't. "It would help if you could tell me what I was apologizing for."

"You were terrifying. And strong, and that was before you could do all of this crazy stuff—"

"Well then I guess people better not pull back my curtain when I tell them not to," I gave him a pointed look.

"Touché," he mumbled as we stepped on the porch.

I rang the doorbell. "You heard what Lewis said; maybe your body is waiting until one full moon cycle to fully come into your powers."

This power struggle was really bothering him. He did a complete 180 in a month.

Bella opened the door. Her hair was pulled back and she was out of breath. "Sorry it took so long, covering the windows take some time and once you start, it's kind of hard to stop."

Elijah and I were in awe. Almost every window was covered with a black tarp. Cleo, Lewis, and Zane were working on the last one. "Now that I don't live with my parents, it makes it a lot easier to cover the windows because now I don't need to make an excuse." Cleo told us.

"After doing this for twenty-three years with a lot of trial and error we finally found the perfect material that won't get caught by some mysterious wind, won't reflect the moon, and we won't be stuck in our rooms. We might be on house arrest but at least we can move in the house," Rikki flew on the couch.

"What do you guys normal do on these nights?" I asked.

"Play games, talk, watch TV, depending on the day. Normal family bonding time is watching TV, ours is avoiding the full moon," Michael smirked.

"Anyone up for a game of Reverse Charades?" Justine suggested.

Ricky shook his head. "You know I'm awful."

"You can't be that bad, can you?"

He was that bad. Being the nice person I am I made an executive decision for him to be the guesser, against everyone (even Ricky's) wishes. When we were very clearly dogs he guessed cats, when we were acting out gloves or mittens he thought we were doing handshakes. The closest he ever got to guessing right was softball when it was baseball and they wouldn't give it to us because we had run out of time. He was never guessing again.

While the other team (which consisted of Cleo, Emma, Will, Zane, Justine, Elijah, and Eva) was guessing I went the kitchen to get some water. Suddenly, I was in the moon pool, on Mako Island; or above it.

Someone was there. Someone was snooping around Mako and if they weren't carefully they were going to become a mermaid/merman. The image was all distorted, like I was looking from a very muddy puddle.

From what I could see, which wasn't that much, it looked like they setting up a camera. If I wouldn't have been where I am now, I would have never seen it. Bridgett and I had made plans of swimming tomorrow and of course we were going to stop at Mako. If that camera is going to be there tomorrow then we would be in trouble.

Without thinking I reached forward and grabbed the camera. Something happened and the person slipped and fell in the pool, I think. I heard a splash but that wasn't what I was concerned about, I just had to get that camera and destroy it.

Just as I was about to grab it—"—uran?! Lauran!" I was shook out of the vision.

"Are you okay?!" A worried Emma asked.

I nodded. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You went to go get a drink. We heard a glass fall and we came in here to find that you were on the ground,"

"Well you obviously didn't see the moon. You seem to aware," Lewis thought out loud. "You are conscious of your actions, right?"

"Yes Lewis. Ask the girl who might be moonstruck if she is moonstruck," Emma rolled her eyes and Rikki hit him on the head. I laughed a little, poor Lewis.

"I'm not moonstruck or whatever. I didn't see the moon I just—actually I don't know what happened. One second I was here, the next I was at Mako. There was someone there, setting up a camera... It was so weird."

"Mako has always been a magical place. It's possible that the island called out to you, especially because your connection is stronger than anyone here." Bella said.

"Do you know who was on Mako?" Will asked.

I shook my head. "I could barely see anything. I'm surprised I was able to make out the camera."

"Maybe we should go check it out," Ash suggested. "Just in case you know,"

"I agree with Ash. We'll go and you guys stay here," Zane added.

"I'll go get my boat ready." Will ran out the door but he made sure that no moonlight could get in the house.

I really wanted to go, if what Bella said was right then Mako called out to me shouldn't I be the one to check on it?

Bridgett nudged me. "Come on, let's go find a game your boyfriend does not suck at."

Ricky and I blushed and followed Bridgett. If they weren't going to let me go to Mako, I might as well have fun with my new mermaid friends.

*LINE BREAK*

Thankfully we made it through the night without any more complications. Zane, Ash, and Will went to Mako and they saw nothing out of the ordinary. That was good but I couldn't shake the feeling of something bad about to happen on Mako.

I just needed to clear my head and focus on my friends. I looked at Elijah and Justine intertwined hands. They finally had the guts to tell each other they liked each other and now they were dating. There second date was tonight.

Ricky and I were the only ones at the table that weren't dating each other. Everyone kept telling us it was bound to happen, but I wanted it to happen naturally—if anything happened at all. (And it was totally okay if nothing happened.) I wanted us to date because he liked me and I liked him, not because Bridgett, Michael, Eva and Josh were giving us grief.

We were laughing about something stupid at the lunch table, when Kayla came up to us. Everyone else smiled and tried to be civil but I glared at her. She's brave, I'll give her that, she withstood my glare and I've been told I've got one of the scariest glares anyone has ever seen.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kayla asked. "Alone?"

I sighed, my good mood gone. The least I can do is hear her out. "I'll be back guys,"

She led me to the bathroom, the girls' one, unlike Elijah. "How many I service you today? Feel like leaving me stranded today?"

She sighed. "Can't you forgive and forget."

"I never forget."

She's the whole reason I am a mermaid in the first place. We were having one of our weekly slumber parties and we played truth or dare. She dared me to go to Mako Island on the full moon because legend has it that, that's when all bad things happened.

I agreed but told her she had to come with me and she couldn't leave me, because I'm terrified of the dark. We got to Mako Island, we were standing on the beach when we heard a terrifying noise. I wanted to go back but she wanted to check it out.

I, hesitantly agreed. We started exploring, with no flashlights, in the dark, and I fell down a strange hole in the ground. She said she was going to go get help but she never came back. I ended up finding the moon pool and using it to swim out to safety.

The coast guard found me and took me home, thankfully without telling my parents. What she did was unforgivable. I don't know what I would have done if the coast guard hadn't of found me, because there was no way I'd even try swimming home.

The best thing that happened to me happened in the worst way possible. I was happy that I was a mermaid, I wouldn't be as close to Bridgett and all the other mermaids as I am and I would have never known that I was living next door to mermaids.

"What you did to me was absolutely cruel. How do you just forget that your best friend feel down a hole and forget to get her?"

"I know but—" She sneezed into her hands. She went to the sink to get the snot off them. "But I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way things were."

Well I didn't miss her. I did at first but Michael, Elijah, Bridgett, Eva, Justine, Ricky and Joshua filled the void that she left.

"Even if I choose to forgive you, there is a no way things will go back to the same. What you did changed me—" She screamed and fell to the floor, changing into a mermaid on the way down. As she looked at her new form I looked at her tail. It was the same as the other girls; I guess I really was different.

She was freaking out, who wouldn't freak out, I know I definitely did.

"What is happening to me?!"

I kneeled beside her and started drying off. "What are you doing?! Ouch! That stings!"

"Well you're now a mermaid." She gaped at me. "You have got a lot of explaining to do."

She was dry and happy to see her legs. She started to hug them. "I've got explaining to do?" She asked as I got up and started making my way back to the cafeteria. She followed me like I knew she would. She hadn't changed one bit. "How did you know what do? How did you know what I was? How are you so calm about this? How did you do that weird heating thing? What is going on?!"

"Kayla you are a mermaid. It doesn't take rocket science to figure it out. You have a tail, with scales on it. You have explaining to do because I need to know what exactly you did last night."

"But that doesn't answer the question of how you did that heat thing and how you are so calm about this."

I stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to assume that somehow you ended up on Mako last night. You were, for some reason, in the pool that is in the volcano. The full moon went over the volcano and when that happened, bubbles came up from the water, but you didn't think anything off it."

She nodded and looked at me in shock. "How did you know about that?"

"Because the same thing happened to me five months ago,

*LINE BREAK*

I walked faster than her so she wouldn't be able to ask anymore question. There was about ten more minutes of lunch so I figure that is fast enough to talk to the others about this.

I was a few seconds in front of Kayla so they didn't think anything of it,. "Lauran great," Joshua smiled. "Just in time to hear about the time Cleo got trapped in a—Hi Kayla!" He stopped.

I scooted over and she pulled up a chair. "Guys we have a problem—"

"Wait you are going to tell them?!"

I sighed but then I gave her the benefit of the doubt. If I was in her situation I would have thought I was about to commit the ultimate betrayl.

I pointed at Elijah. "Merman."

I pointed to everyone else. "Children of mermaids."

I pointed to myself. "Mermaid."

I pointed to Kayla. "Mermaid."

I looked at Kayla again. "What happened last night?"

She sighed. "My Dad went to Mako last night. He wanted to see how the place was at night. Something felt weird about it so I followed him on to his boat. He was on the phone with someone the entire way. He was talking to someone about the magic of it all.

"He said he was going to tear down Mako if he had to, to try and find this magic and I knew that he couldn't do that because it's a special place. He fell down the same hole you did but this time I followed him down. We got to the volcano pool thing and he was setting up a camera..."

"What happened next?"

She blushed. "You aren't going to believe me."

"We are children of mermaids honey," Justine said. "Try us."

"Water shoot out from the pool, knocking him over and dragging the camera away—" I wonder if I did that. "—my Dad fell in the pool and I quickly dived in after him to make sure he didn't drown. When I finally was able to get him to the surface, the full moon came over the pool, and you know the rest..."

At least her Dad isn't a merman, that would be worst. But this situation still isn't good. This means we've got company on Mako, and the worst kind. A marine biologist.

 **Next Update: September 12th 2015**

 **I love reading your comments.**

 **VOTE. COMMENT. SHARE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm super late on this update you guys! Thank you all for the concerned messages, there are many reasons for why I didn't update but I'm not going to bore you with them, all that matters is that I'm okay, and I haven't forgotten about this story. And by no means do I plan on ending it anytime soon. Now with that being said, I'm not going to lie, this is more of a filler chapter but I personally believe that any chapter is important. I hope you enjoy :)**

At lunch, I was very surprised by Kayla's reaction. She didn't react at all like I thought she would, know I know that was just a delayed reaction.

Kayla screeched. Bridgett invited Kayla over to the house and she accepted. Now we were watching her freak out because Elijah tried to pick up water again, it didn't work. He was on the ground but Ricky was working on that.

"I thought you said she was a mermaid?" Rikki harshly whispered as Emma and Bella tried to calm her down.

"She is," I mumbled.

"This can't be happening. I thought you guys were joking!"

"But you answered Lauran's questions," Michael asked confused.

Kayla didn't answer just started panicking.

"This is awful, how can am I supposed to do anything? Water is in, like, 95% of everything!

I rolled my eyes at the girl. _Try being on the swim team_. "I survived. You can too,"

Kayla rubbed her temples. "This is the worst day of my life."

"Well you are in luck," Lewis stated. "When all the planets are in line it creates power so strong on Mako that a mermaid will be stripped of her powers."

Kayla lit up. "Great! When is that going to happen? In about two weeks right, because Allison invited me to her pool party and Johnathon is going to be there."

Lewis scratched the side of his head. "That is tricky part. It's not going to happen for another nineteen years…"

"You mean I'm going to be stuck like this for nineteen years?!"

I sighed, she was totally overcomplicating this. "Kayla stop making this seem like the end of the world. It's not that big of a deal, just don't touch water. It's not rocket science,"

"I knew I liked the girl," Rikki received an elbow to the ribs from Emma.

She stood and started pacing. "What am I supposed to do if my Dad washes his hands, we are out of paper towels, and he accidently brushes my arm?"

"Then you get a towel and whip it off, or you run to your room and fall gracefully on your bed," all the mermaids in the room snickered when I said 'gracefully'

"That might sound like a good thing to you, to all of you. But that isn't something that sounds good to me. I hate the ocean, the thought of swimming, in anything, gives me the creeps. Not that I'd expect the JV captain swim captain and her mermaid friends to understand that," She sighed. "I've got to go."

She had her stuff in hand, about to leave, when I thought of something. "Kayla wait," she paused. "You can't tell anyone us… about you."

She sighed, I continued. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be dissected or worst, some middle schoolers science fair project."'

"Whatever," she left.

"That went…well," Eva mumbled.

I sighed. This was very stressful. "We need to check on Mako, her Dad and some guy were there who knows what they could've done."

"It's been a while since I've had a good swim," Justine suggested.

"I wouldn't mind stretching out my scales, and I have wanted to swim with you Lauran,"

"Then it's settled, we're going swimming." Bridgett smiled.

*LINE BREAK*

Going swimming with the others was an…interesting experience. I had never been swimming, in the ocean, with all of them. All the adult guys had scuba gear. The boys, except for Elijah, could hold their breath for an amazing amount of time. Us girls, we raced. I won, of course.

When we got to the moon pool on Mako, there was barely enough room for us all to fit. Elijah graciously offered to dry off and all of the adult girls did. After that, there was room to spare. I made myself comfortable, I wasn't leaving.

"If you have any more mermaids this pool is definitely not going to be big enough for all of us," I couldn't agree more with what Rikki said. In the past 5 months, three people became mermaids. And while the second it happened to me I was elated, Elijah and Kayla are different stories.

"Nothing seems to be wrong,"

"I can't spot anything unusual,"

Every started searching, I even went underwater to see if there was anything wrong. I found a camera but it was completely busted, it obviously wasn't a waterproof camera but I still brought it up to the guys.

"I found this but it's busted,"

"It's still not a good sign," Cleo said.

"What does it mean?"

"It means someone is watching Mako,"

"And quite possibly us,"

 **Again, I'm sorry!**

 _ **Next Update: October 3rd 2015**_

 **FOLLOW. FAVORITE. SHARE. COMMENT.**


	14. Chapter 14

I looked into the eyes of my captor, glaring at him. How could he do this to me? Why is he doing this to _me_? How did I get in this situation? _Kayla_ , I think almost instantly. She just _had_ to follow her father to Mako; if she had just left well enough alone, we wouldn't be having this problem.

"I would have never pegged you for a fish," he commented, walking around me tantalizing. "No matter how much you love to swim."

There was water constantly splashing on my legs—well tail—so I couldn't kick him. He had me laying down on a table. A light was shinning above my body, almost like a dentist trip, though I would not get sugarless gum after this one.

"You don't have to do this," I struggled in the ropes he had tied my hands with. He must have found out about my powers. No hands, no powers. No powers, no escape. No escape…no hope. "Just let me go,"

"As much as I would love to do that," He lied as he pulled on surgeon gloves. My glare got a little less intimidating. "You are going to help me make my debut onto the Board of Marine Biologists."

"Just let me go! You don't really want to be on the board with people who don't have anything better to do than to talk about fish all day, do you?!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. He came towards me with a sharp object so I did the only logical thing; I screamed.

 ** _12 HOURS AGO_**

Something felt wrong when I woke up, I just didn't know what. It wasn't until Tina ran into my room with a water gun that I realized what today was. She sprayed me because that's what she always does when today rolls around, only in the past I didn't have to worry about flashing a tail to her.

I shrieked at my little sister in horror. "Why'd you do that?!"

I answered for her. "It's the water gun fair," We spoke at the same time. Her voice full of excitement, mine full of fear.

"Get out of my room before I tell Mom you were on your phone all night again." I only had five seconds left. Luckily her fear of our mother overnighted her wanting to spray me again. She ran out of my room just as my tail formed.

Someone knocked on my door. I panicked and started drying myself. "Whoever it is, go away!" I prayed it wasn't my parents, they would kill me if I was talking to them like that. There are only a couple rules in our house and talking disrespectful to anyone of our parents was definitely one of them.

Elijah opened the door and I sighed in relief, my tail still had a long way to go before it was dry. "Boy are you lucky that it was me and not mom or dad, they would have killed you."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. I watched my tail as I dried it, it had been awhile since I went swimming, maybe I would invite the girls to go swimming with me, and the guys if they wanted. I'm sure if I was craving a swim, Elijah was killing for one. It had been a week since I went swimming, almost three for Elijah.

After we figured out that someone might be watching us, we realized it was probably best if we didn't go swimming nearly as often as we did before, and if we did go in the ocean there was to be an adult with us at all times.

The McCartney's had a pool and while it wasn't the ocean it was big enough to fit eight mermaids, one merman, three boys with powers, and four husbands. But what I wanted was the ocean, and I think today was the perfect day to go to it. Everyone who is anyone would be at this water gun fight which is everyone who goes to school with us and their parents.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"It's Friday," Elijah chuckled almost saying _how could you forget it's Friday!_

"No you idiot! It's the water gun fight today!"

Elijah's eyes got wide. "Oh,"

"I know!" The whole school had been looking forward to this day since the beginning of the year. Permission slips for this grand event went home the week before I was turned, before I had to worry about every little drop of water that came in contact with my skin, before I had to fear days as fun as this.

"What are we going to do?"

"We could play sick," I offered just as mom and dad came by my room in work out clothes or more specifically, clothes that they could afford to get dirty/messed up.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Mom questioned. "It's the big fight,"

"Lauran you've been looking forward to this since the beginning of school, I would have thought you would have been the first one ready,"

"There went that option," Elijah mumbled.

"I know but I wasn't…I don't…I just got a late start," I finally manage out. "I had a late night last night, because I was just so excited for this event."

"Well then get an early ending! We have to go; we want to get a good parking spot!"

"What about work?"

"I took the day off," Mom and Dad said at the same time.

"But people need saving Mom!" Elijah told her.

Mom looked shocked at Elijah's sudden outburst. "There are other doctors in the hospital, no matter how much it feels like it's just me, we have plenty of staff that are more than capable of saving people as you so kindly put it."

Elijah looked at me, I looked at him. "But Dad…don't you need to help people with there…um…booking needs?"

Dad was an author and a journalist for some newspaper. There wasn't really much to go on, but a mermaid had to try.

He gave me a weird look. "I don't know what's gotten into you two today but no, I don't need to help anyone with their 'booking needs'. I don't even know what that means! But I want to leave in twenty minutes so Elijah leave Lauran alone so she can get dressed."

Mom pulled him out of my room and Dad closed my door. I sighed, Elijah and I would think of something in the car…hopefully. I sighed, this was stressful and this stress wasn't good for my body; that swim was looking better and better.

I didn't have time for a bath and I definitely didn't have time for a shower (I can't really take showers anymore with my appendage). I just put on some lotion, quickly dried myself off (there is a lot of water in lotion) and sprayed some perfume on myself. Hopefully I smelled like I took a shower.

I had to give the illusion that I was about to part take in a war so I pulled my hair up, put a headband on to keep it out of my face, and got some of mom and dad's face paint—don't ask—and drew lines on my cheeks.

When I got downstairs, Mom was trying to paint Elijah's face. "Come on honey, get in the spirit!"

Tina was outside with Dad trying to squirt everything she saw. "Mom! I don't want face paint!"

"Do not raise your voice at me young man!"

"I'm sorry," Elijah hung his head in shame, it took all I had not to laugh at him.

Elijah let Mom put the colors of our school on his face, nothing to extreme like Dad's fully covered face, just a dolphin; our mascot. I was so busy watching mom and Elijah that I didn't notice Tina accidentally shooting Cleo and Bella with water.

"I am so sorry Mrs. McCartney!" Tina screamed at Cleo, probably because Cleo and Bella ran in the house not to get exposed. I went outside to see if everyone was okay, Elijah followed me, mom followed him.

"It's okay, she was just going to get towels. You know how girls are about their outfits—ow!" He screamed, Rikki punched him.

"Please tell Cleo and her friend that we are very sorry," Dad sounded apologetic. "Just getting in the spirit of the water gun fight today."

"Oh yes, that is today."

"You tell Cleo that she has a free shot at me." Dad laughed.

"Oh we aren't going. A family emergency came up."

Elijah and I looked at each other and sighed. Being an adult in this situation would be great, having Cleo and Lewis as parents would also be very great in this situation because they would understand that we couldn't go.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that,"

"Don't worry, it's nothing to serious. And I was just about to ask if you could take the kids for us because we have to get going."

Mom stepped in. "That'll be no problem, we have room for two."

Emma handed Joshua the keys to a car. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and got in the car along with the rest of the gang except Justine, Ricky, and Tina.

It was a tight squeeze but we managed to get everyone in our not-so mini mini-van.

When the ride was over Elijah and I still hadn't figured out a way to get out of this stupid day; we might just end up skipping if it comes down to it. No matter how mad mom and dad get nothing could be worst than getting exposed.

"Well be right there, we just got to go get our visitors passes."

We nodded and said goodbye. Christi and Tina went to their group of friends leaving us with ourselves. Joshua and the others hadn't gotten here yet. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you play sick our something?!" Ricky scolded.

"You try playing sick to our parents. They are more excited about this than us and probably anyone here."

This whole day is stupid. It was supposed to be a day where kids could come to school and not have to worry about the stresses of high school or in Christi and Tina's case, middle school. But not everyone wants to get wet, I used to love it but now…now I was fearing our secret.

"Maybe we can sneak you off campus?" Justine suggested.

I shook my head. "That is a very much last minute scenario. Our parents are going to be here the whole day; they are going to know if we aren't here! They took a day off of work."

We all stared at each other, there has to be something we could do.

I couldn't think of anything I was getting frustrated, and then I saw Kayla. It was one thing for Elijah and I not to be here, but it was a completely different story for her to be here. We had months on her three week abilities, if it came down too it we'd be a lot better of than her.

I left my friends and brother to go see what she was doing here…and if she had any ideas of what to do to get out of here. "What are you doing here?!"

"Um, I go to school here." She answered in a duh tone.

"I know that," I lightly hit her shoulder. "But do you not know what day it is?!"

"Friday…?"

Did every mermaid forget what day it was today—? Not that I could talk. "No! It's water gun day, as in the day our secret might get exposed to the whole school."

" _Your_ secret," she corrected. "It's not my secret, I don't want to be a mermaid and I'm working on not _being_ a mermaid."

I sighed. "Have you even tried swimming?" She shook her head slowly. "Well maybe you should try before you write of being a _mermaid_ completely."

She looked at the ground, kicking a rock. "Fine, fine! I'll go swimming. Just so I can tell you how much I hate it."

"Don't knock it, till you try it. Swimming as a human and swimming as a mermaid are two different things. I didn't know what swimming truly was until I was a mermaid,"

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the group. "Did we think of a new plan?"

" _We_ , didn't think of anything." Ricky teased. "But I did,"

"Yeah and his plan royally sucks so we are still taking suggestions."

"You haven't heard it yet!"

"But I've heard the last two, so I know that I inferred."

"Elijah can drive, right?" We nodded our heads. "Well when the rest of the gang gets here we can tell their parents that they forgot something. We convince them to go let us go get it by ourselves and then Justine and I distract them so they don't realize you aren't here. Fool proof!"

"That's great and all but there is one problem—"

"Have you ever tried to convince a black woman to do something when she's already made up her mind?" Kayla questioned bluntly. I wasn't going to phrase it like that but it was the truth, once a black woman made up her mind; there was very little that was going to stop it.

"…well no,"

"Don't. She'll practically bite your head off."

Mom and Dad appeared out of nowhere. "Why aren't you guys in class?"

Justine fainted, I mean she fell to the ground. Dad quickly caught her; Mom went into doctor mood. "Justine isn't feeling well and we didn't want to leave her alone!" Elijah thought on his feet.

"We should probably get her home then."

Dad picked her up and carried her to the car. "We'll be back, but we should make sure that Justine is okay first. Ricky will you call your parents and tell them what happened and that we are taking Justine home?"

Ricky nodded still in shock. "Yeah, no problem."

Mom left. "Well that was a lot easier than we were making it." Elijah said when no one was saying anything.

I looked at Kayla. All we were doing today was going to first period so they could take attendance and then the festivities start. "How about I take you on that swim now?"

Elijah, Kayla, and I embarked on our sea journey. Trying to get Kayla in the water took some time but finally Elijah just pushed in so she had no choice but to get deeper so the people of the beach would see her tail.

For what I could see, it looked like she was having fun but every time she saw me she would put a scowl on her face to pretend she wasn't having fun. It was very clear she was having fun.

We raced to Mako Island. We we came up for air in the moonpool we were all laughing. So much for not having fun. "Wasn't that fun?" I splashed Kayla for affect.

"Of course it was," Elijah answered for her.

Kayla smiled. "That was really fun…unfortunately."

"Why do you say unfortunately? Maybe now you'll stop seeing this as a curse. It's actually really fun to swim and I'm glad I could turn you to the dark side." I grinned evilly.

Elijah and I laughed, Kayla didn't. "Hey, what's wrong? I was just joking."

She cleared her throat. "Why do you think there is something wrong?"

"We're best friends, I can read you faster than a kiddy book. So spill, what's up?"

"I've got something to tell you, and I don't think you are going to like it."

"Try me."

"I don't know where to begin—"

"The beginning is always nice,"

"Very fun," she scowled. "It's…it's nothing. I'll tell you later, I don't want to ruin such a perfect moment."

"She's fine." Elijah told me, I dropped it but I wasn't so convinced.

"So, are you still dead set on becoming human again?"

"Yes," a new voice answered coming from the shadows of the cave. "Yes she does."

"Dad no!" Kayla screamed, but I was confused.

I saw Dr. Chandler emerge from the shadows. It dawned on me that Kayla did the unthinkable, she told someone our secret, and of all people she had to tell, she told the crazy marinebiologist.

Elijah didn't wait for answers, he didn't wait for clarification on what was happening; the second he saw Dr. Chandler, he swam out of the moonpool as fast as he could (which is pretty fast). I followed his lead but not before glaring a teary glare at Kayla. _How could she do this!_

That look cost me. As I was swimming out of the cave, scuba diving people came at me from all sides. I tried to get away but they grabbed me before I could get up to full speed. I used my powers to make the water around us hot, it made them swim back a little in shock but not let go of me.

I made the water around us cold, it still didn't make them dropped me. I couldn't think of anything else to do except struggle and that's exactly what I did; I struggled like my life depended on it and in a way it kind of did.

One of the masked people came at me with a tank and started to put it on my face, I harder struggled but when there are twenty people holding you it's very hard to get out of said hold. The person got the mask on me and that's all I remember before I saw black.


	15. I Hope Everyone Isn't Mad

Hey guys!

I hope you aren't mad at me. I stopped updating because school was getting really hard and I wanted to concentration on school work. I'm on spring break now, so I have time to write again! Thank you all for the kind messages! I was also having a serious case of writers block. The next, and last chapter, will be up sometime this week. (I'm shooting for tomorrow).

Thank you all for being so understanding!

Lauran


End file.
